Welcome 2019 (cont) Pt 10 REALWorld Holiday Marathon by all of us!
by Mari217
Summary: In part 10 of the FIFTH Annual Real World Holiday Marathon, by Ilna, Sammy & Mari, join Steve, Catherine and the family in a fun filled day of Family Olympic Games!


_Thank you all for the wonderful feedback to our FIFTH Annual McRoll in the REAL World Holiday Marathon! Happy, healthy, prosperous 2019 to all!_

 _We return to our regular M-T-W schedule this Friday :)_

 _This part was mostly Ilna & Sammy and I did only a few of the (you guessed it) non-sports scenes so I thank them for that._

* * *

 **Welcome 2019** ** _(continued)_ part 10 of our Holiday Marathon **_by Ilna, Sammy and Mari_

"This is amazing, honey," Jenna said, looking at Jacob's notebook after he'd explained his idea for the Family Olympics. "You planned all this?"

"Uncle Joseph helped me a lot," Jacob said, looking over at the older man.

"But it was all Jacob's idea," Joseph countered, wanting to give credit where credit was due. "He came to me a couple weeks ago with event ideas already in mind." He winked at the smiling tow-headed boy as he put a proud hand on his shoulder. "Just needed a little help in the execution."

"So this is what you two have been whispering about the past couple of weeks," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Family Olympics," Steve said. "I love it."

Danny snorted. "Of course you would. It's a competition."

"We even made 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place medals for every event," Jacob said excitedly, holding up laminated circles printed with _Family Olympics 2019_ and the various event titles on them. "I know they probably would've looked better if we'd asked Kaitlyn for help with those, but I really wanted it to be a surprise."

"They look great," Kaitlyn said genuinely, smiling at her brother. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah," Dylan said, his face excited. "I can't wait to try the hurdles."

"I'm not sure it's fair for Jess to compete in the hula hoop event," Casey teased as they looked over the list. "She's like a professional hula hooper."

"Hey, if NBA players can compete in Olympic basketball …" Jess retorted with a grin.

"That's a good point," Cody said.

"And we've got a freakin' Navy SEAL competing in everything else," Danny threw in.

Steve folded his arms. "What's that got to do with anything? Not a lot of three-legged races or beach towel volleyball at BUD/S."

Catherine chuckled at their exchange, then smiled at Jacob and Joseph. "Well, this is going to be a lot of fun, I'm sure. You two have been planning alone for weeks, but I'm hoping you'll let us help set up the events?"

"Yeah!" Jacob said immediately. "That'll make it really the Family Olympics!"

* * *

"Quite the array of pool noodles here," Danny said as he helped carry an armful of the floatation devices to the backyard from the garage.

"We pretty much bought the dollar store out," Joseph agreed.

"Over here, Uncle Danny!" Jacob called from across the yard, waving to him. "We need more noodles for the hurdles. There have to be different sizes for everyone."

"He's really embraced this planning role," Danny remarked as they headed that direction.

Joseph smiled proudly. "He sure did. He made lists of supplies for each event and thought of ways to save money by using things we already had or getting them as cheaply as possible. And he even made a map of the backyard and we planned out where each event would go." He looked over at the other man. "But do you want to know the best part?"

"What's that?"

"Through all the planning, he never once lost that excitement and enthusiasm that makes him Jacob."

Danny smiled. "That's outstanding." He looked at the ten-year-old who was busily directing others in the setup process with his trademark grin firmly in place. "That's Jacob."

* * *

"You got here right in time," Dylan said to Chin and Kono.

"This is awesome," Chin said as he looked at the backyard now set up with a number of Jacob and Joseph's events.

"Yeah, and it was all Jacob's idea," Dylan said proudly. "Isn't that cool?"

"So cool. Good for him."

"Why are there towels by the volleyball net?" Kono asked.

"It's beach towel volleyball," Dylan explained. "You play with towels and water balloons. I think Jacob said you still play with six people, but everyone is divided into pairs and each pair has a towel. You and your partner gotta catch the water balloon with a towel and toss it back over the net."

"Oh, now that sounds awesome," Kono said, a slow grin spreading across her face. "Sign me up."

"Uh oh," Chin said. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to end up very wet after that volleyball game?"

* * *

"Go Mama!" Joan cried, jumping up and down as Mary and Gabby raced over the hurdles.

"Go!" Angie echoed, trying to copy her cousin.

Grace laughed, picking up Angie so she could see better. "Isn't it fun, Angie? Look at them go!"

Mary raised her arms in triumph as she edged out Gabby by a step and a half, both women laughing as they crossed the finish line.

"Yay!" Joan cheered, clapping enthusiastically and running toward her mother.

"Yay!" Angie echoed. She pointed after Joan. "Go Noni!"

Grace laughed again and adjusted her grip on the toddler before following Joan to where the two competitors stood catching their breaths.

"Nicely done," Steve said, giving his sister a high five as Joan wrapped her arms around Mary's legs.

"Hey, you're not the only one with the McGarrett competitiveness gene," she replied, grinning. She held out a hand to Gabby. "Great race."

Gabby smiled, slapping her palm. "That was so much fun. But I don't envy your next heat." She nodded to the start of the hurdles. "Now you've gotta race Catherine."

* * *

"This is harder than it looks." Cody's face was a mask of concentration as he attempted to carry a brightly colored beach ball 50 feet down the beach using only pool noodles. Every three or four steps the ball would dislodge itself and land lightly on the sand. He was running the anchor leg for his team that also included Jadon, Dylan, and Jacob.

"Remember!" Jacob called from the other end of the course where he was waiting with the rest of the team, "You aren't allowed to use your hands!"

"Thanks, Jacob," Cody replied with a smile.

"You better hurry, Jess is almost to the end," the youngest Allen boy told his brother helpfully.

"She must have been practicing when I wasn't looking," Cody teased.

Jess crossed the finish line and raised her arms in triumph. "No practicing," she said jubilantly as she celebrated with her teammates Grace, Casey, and Kaitlyn,. "We're just naturally coordinated."

Cody took his eyes of the beach ball for just a second to look at his girlfriend and once again the ball fell to the sand and he crossed the finish line holding just two pool noodles.

"That's okay." Jess kissed him on the cheek. "Pool noodle ball carry just isn't your thing."

* * *

"Jacob, I have to say I think it's really great that you thought of ways to make most of the events work for all ages," Deb said.

Jacob smiled proudly. "When I was littler, my brothers and sisters always made sure I could play when they set up an obstacle course or game or something. I wanted Joan and Angie to get a chance like that."

"It was very thoughtful of you," Deb went on. "And not just for the younger kids. The young at heart, too." She nodded to the pool noodle balance beam where Grandma Ang was getting assistance from Steve and Joseph.

Jacob beamed. He looked up at Deb. "Are you going to try, too, Aunt Deb?"

"You betcha," she said with a broad smile. "I might not get a medal, but I'll make it across."

* * *

"I think we may to declare this a tie and award dual gold medals on this one or we'll be here all night," Carrie said as she watched Chin and Steve match each throw for throw tossing footballs through hula hoops hung in the shape of the Olympic rings.

After every successful throw Jacob instructed them to move back one step but after a dozen throws neither had missed, or even looked close to missing.

Jacob and I kinda thought this might happen on this event," Joseph replied. "We made an extra gold medal just in case."

"That was smart," Carrie grinned as she watched two more throws swish through the rings, "But the big question is who's gonna get those two to agree to a draw?"

* * *

"Here you go, angel," Nonna handed the plastic circles printed with 1st Place-Three Legged Race to Angie, who sat on her lap. "You're going to give that to Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

"Ama Ang see!" She held it to her namesake who was seated next to Nonna. The toddler had alternated between the great grandmas' laps during the games, occasionally toddling onto the lawn and back with Cammie close by.

"I see, sweetheart, can you give it to Mommy and Daddy?" She pointed to Steve and Catherine who were crouching a few yards away to call her over.

"Mama, Dada, see!" She ran towards them and was scooped up by Steve who helped her drape one around Catherine's neck and then his own before each parent kissed her cheek.

"They won, Angie!" Grace clapped and her little cousin followed suit. "Say, yay! Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yay! Mama Dada!" Her little arms flung out and Catherine took her from Steve for a celebratory hug.

"Beat the field by a full five seconds," Steve noted. "You owe me lunch at the O club, Stagler," he busted Carrie.

"Height difference did us in," the petite blonde nodded. "I'll get you in the next one."

"Whatever you say," he snorted. "Meanwhile, these awesome medals are going right in one of Aunt Catherine's shadow boxes with pictures of today." He high fived a grinning Jacob. "Seriously excellent idea, well executed. I'm impressed."

"They're definitely going in a shadow box," Catherine agreed. After placing Angie down to run around before the next competition, she wrapped Jacob in a hug and dropped a kiss on his head.

Jacob beamed. "Thanks! Uncle Joseph helped a lot. We were like partners on an operation, right?" He turned to Joseph.

"It was your idea. You were at the helm, but we do make a great team." He held a hand out and Jacob shook it. "I'd partner with this young man on a mission any day," he told the family while placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Only thing left is the tug of war," Jacob said after he consulted the 'medals' remaining in the case. "Uncle Steve went to the garage to get the rope. We'll pick teams when he gets back."

"Why don't you take a quick cookie break while you wait," Jenna suggested. "You've been working really hard. You need the extra energy."

"Good idea." Jacob's face lit up immediately. "I want another one Nonna's knot cookies."

"I could have guessed that," Jenna said with a smile as she watched him turn and head for the deck at full speed.

* * *

Steve stopped mid stride as he came around the corner of the garage and spotted his wife and daughter.

Catherine held Angie in her arms as she danced around the lawn singing along with the music coming from the speakers set up on the deck. Pressing her lips against the happy baby's little cheek between verses she spun around and laughed along with her daughter's euphoric giggles.

Her hair caught the sunlight and shone brightly as it fanned out around her. Her expression was so happy, so absolutely joyful, that she looked even more beautiful than usual. Their daughter's head was thrown back in laughter and her face mirrored her mother's not only in looks but in expression.

Standing stock still watching them as Catherine began to sing along, Steve thought they were the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

" _You don't need a penny just to hang around  
But if you've got a nickel, won't you lay your money down?_

 _Over on the corner, there's a happy noise  
People come from all around to watch the magic boys."_

The spell was broken when Joseph, who was standing on the edge of the deck, called to his daughter and granddaughter. Steve's smile broadened and he took a few steps forward carrying the large rope to be used for the tug of war. His father in law noticed him and the two men shared a look, each remembering the story of Joseph singing Creedence to a baby Catherine.

 _Down on the corner, out in the street  
'Willy and the Poor Boys' are playin'  
Bring a nickel, tap your feet_

They stood for a bit and each sang along softly as Catherine and Angie continued to dance gleefully, lost in enjoying each other and the moment.

"Welcome 2019," Steve said softly. "I have a feeling you're gonna be the best one yet."

 _# End. Thanks for reading our Marathon!_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
